Visting Seaford
by Crystal395
Summary: Jack's Uncle and Aunt are going on a vacation so they need their son Charlie to stay at Jack's. Jack's parents told him to watch Charlie while he is here. Kim's first cousin is coming to visit for a while and Kim is in charge of watching her. What happens when Charlie and Rachel become friends and try to get Jack and Kim together with the help of Jerry and Grace. Please R&R
1. Characters

Characters

Jack Brewer: Second degree black belt, has a huge crush on Kim, goes to Bobby Wasabi dojo, and best friend is Jerry. (age 17)

Kim Crawford: 1st degree black belt, has a huge crush on Jack, goes to Bobby Wasabi dojo, and best friend is Grace. (age 17)

Jerry Martinez: Yellow belt, has a huge crush on Grace, goes to Bobby Wasabi dojo, and best friend is Jack. (age 17)

Grace O'Doherty: Head Cheerleader, has a huge crush on Jerry and her best friend is Kim. (age 17)

Rachel Crawford: Kim's first cousin, loves tennis, has curly brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, 5"4, and is age 14

Charlie Brewer: Jack's first cousin, has a reputation of a player, brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, 5"6, and is age 14


	2. Chapter 1

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up to my mom yelling at me to come downstairs. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. Both of my parents were there waiting for me. They told me they had big news. They said I would be staying with my cousin Jack in Seaford for a month, while they went on a business trip. I went back upstairs to start packing because I leave tomorrow.

 **Rachel's POV:**

I woke up to alarm clock blasting "Problem by Ariana Grande" in my ear. I got up and went downstairs where the rest of my family was eating breakfast. I sat down next to my little sister. I started eating and then my mom told me the news. I was going to be spending a month in Seaford, California. I nearly choked on my pancakes when she told me I was leaving tomorrow. How was I supposed to pack for a whole month in one day!? I ran upstairs to start packing, this was going to be a long day.

 **The Next Day:**

 **Kim's POV:**

I was watching T.V downstairs and my mom walks in the room. She told me that my cousin Rachel from Cleveland was flying in today and that she would be staying with us for a month. I finished watching my show then went upstairs and got ready to go to the dojo. I got dressed and put gi and stuff in my gym bag. My phone started ringing, it was Jack so I answered the phone. He asked me if I wanted to walk to the dojo with him since my house is on the way. I said yes and that I would be right down. I grabbed my bag, told my mom I was leaving and went out the door. Then Jack and I were on our way. No one else knows this but I have a huge crush on Jack. I know I shouldn't because he is my best friend but I can't help it he is so perfect. I just wished he felt the same way but I know he never will.

 **Jack's POV:**

Today my cousin Charlie will be flying in and staying with us for a month. I was on my way to the dojo and decided to call Kim and see if she wanted to walk with me. Her house was on my way anyway. Kim is my best friend and I have a huge crush on her. She doesn't feel the same way but that would be awesome if she did. I finally got to Kim's house and we started walking to the dojo. We talked about Jerry's stupidity and his failed attempts to flirt with Grace. As we were talking I found out that her cousin Rachel was flying and today too and was also staying for a month. We arrived at the dojo to find Rudy trying to get Milton and Jerry to spar but they were too busy arguing over whether or not Jerry was a "Ladies Man". I went over to them and broke it up so we could start training for the day.

 **Charlie's POV:**

My parents dropped me off at the airport. As I walked in I saw a beautiful girl she was also by herself. I hoped that she would be on the same flight as me but I doubted she would be. I went through security and made my way to the gate. I reached the gate and put some of my stuff down, then went to go find something to eat because I was starving. I found a Starbucks and got a frappuccino and a cookie. I got back to the gate, ate my food and waited to board. The plane started to board and I was first class thanks to my parents, since I was flying by myself across the country. I sat down and looked out the window. Then felt someone sit down next to me. It was the same girl I had noticed earlier. I was so happy it wasn't some weird adult sitting next to me. She noticed me staring and looked away blushing. The plane started to take off and she offered me gum. About 20 minutes into the flight I finally worked up the courage to introduce myself. I told her my name was Charlie and that I was 14 years old. Her name was Rachel and she was also 14. We talked for most of the flight and it turns out we had a lot in common. We both played tennis, loved swimming, annoying our siblings when we are bored, watching the suite life series and other old disney shows that we grew up with. Before I knew it the 5 hours had been up. Rachel and I exchanged numbers before we left the plane. As I got off the plane I got excited because I haven't seen Jack since I was 10.

 **Kim's POV:**

Jack and I had to leave practice early to pick up our cousins from the airport. We decided that we would just carpool since we were both going anyway. We arrived at the gate that Rachel and Jack's cousin are at. I finally spotted Rachel through the crowd of people and ran over to her. We hugged and started catching up on each others lives. I walked us over towards Jack and his cousin. I introduced Rachel and Jack to each other. Then Jack introduced us to his cousin whose name is Charlie. Rachel and Charlie started laughing while Jack and I just looked confused. Apparently, they sat next to each other on the flight.

 **Rachel's POV:**

I was so happy to see Kim again, it has been so long. I was also happy to find out that I was going to be spending a lot of time with Charlie this month. He seemed like a really cool guy plus he is super hot, which is always a bonus. On the car ride home while Charlie and I were talking in the back I noticed the way Jack and Kim looked and talked to each other it was so obvious that they were into each other. Jack dropped off Kim and I at her house and we said our goodbyes. I had a feeling that this was going to be an exciting month.

 **Jack's POV:**

We dropped the girls off and drove home. Charlie and I talked about what's been going on in our lives since we last saw the other. From what Charlie tells me he seems to be quite the Ladies man. He has the rep. of a player. I told him about all of my friends and the dojo. We talked for a while then decided to call it a night.

 **This is my first story so I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think. Also if you have any ideas please comment and I will see what I can do. Thanks :)**


End file.
